User blog:Wq9/Content Escaped
DISCLAIMER This is not REAL, So DON'T SAY IS REAL 4/2/2013 "SOMETHING NEW" [ Content Escaped ] was a user on Roblox, He didn't have a profile he had no avatar but just a default character on Roblox he was a bacon hair. He had no feelings no emotions but he would stare at the targetted player or the lonely player he had no face except for staring at people many people asked him questions like "Do you still exist?" or "Do you have friends?" but he didn't answer those questions many people theorized this but there was no meaning for him. Many people excepted him as a theory but he was more than a theory. 6/9/2013 "SOMETHING DISCOVERED" on Content Escaped's Place, there was shockingly hanged up people on his place but those people were victims he murders his victims. He hides the bodies to hide the evidence but the people already founded the bodies on the place but later on, they're were murdered people keep coming to Content Escaped's place they were the victims to him. So do NOT join Content Escaped's Place because you could be the next one. 1/1/2014 "YEAR DEATH" Many people were held hostage in his place, Nobody didn't know except me I joined the place but I saw the default character named [ Content Escaped ] he was standing there waiting for the next victim he ran to me I left before he could just kill my Roblox character. I was shocked how many deaths have occurred on his place he seemed like a normal player but he didn't act like one but he never was a player. He was an unknown player many players were being lost to this day the police of Robloxia are still searching for Content Escaped. 1/3/2014 "THE ROBLOXIA POLICE ARE STILL SEARCHING" The police of Robloxia are looking for clues, but not as many clues were not founded as the police excepted Many people gave fake clues that were even nothing the police were still searching but nothing were founded. But the Robloxia police didn't give up there was news about the lost players some were founded dead some were founded on the street there was a lot of Robloxia polices searching for other clues and lost players they were storming everywhere. Content Escaped was not caught he hides on his game/place one Robloxia Police searched on Content Escaped's place he was lost/murdered while searching the police still didn't discover anything yet. 1/4/2014 "THE CONTINUE" One player told the cops, That the all the bodies were hidden in Content Escaped's Place the Robloxia cops searched there and the bodies were there. The player was given the 900,000 Robux reward for finding the bodies since the players were already dead It was late to make them alive they stopped this instigation but Content Escaped was not caught in the act the cops didn't even bother searching the murder. This pasta is still being worked on, I will fix the errors also.